nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eilara
Background She is a supporting character. Eilara is the last of her former noble name, and as half dragon cannot claim her birthright due to the stigma attached to those with dragon blood. Her father, Richard Vassini, was one of the two candidates to become king, alongside Malignus Muren, and had an unwilling affair with a blue dragon named Asil. Through their union Eilara was born, and left upon his doorstep for him to raise as his own with the choice of abandoning her to the wilds. She was raised like his other children, although with complete disdain from her step mother and siblings. Eilara was tutored in all things academic and proved to be quite the genius, far outshining her siblings in all fields to their disdain. As she would be unable to carry on the Vassini name, Richard saw it fit that she be given combat training, so that she would be able to defend herself, something his other children had not been given. During his political campaigns far off, Eilara was subject to daily beatings from her step mother for simply being alive, whipped repeatedly to no end until the woman grew tired. No matter the amount of lashings, her wounds would instantly heal, at first irritating her step mother, but eventually turning into a sadistic pleasure. This punishment would eventually lead to masochistic personality being developed. Malignus had her family assassinated, with her being the sole survivor after killing her assailant. With no coin to her name, she eventually joined the Warrior's Guild that had newly opened, and sold her adamantite daggers in order to purchase lodgings for herself. The next thirty years would be spent amassing a fortune, acquiring properties, and building her fame, to one day gain the people's trust and affection and challenge whoever ruled Muren in combat and rule in their stead. Appearance Eilara is fair skinned, quite stunning in terms of facial appearance and can easily capture the attention of men. Because of this, she fashioned her exoskeleton in such a way that it would show more skin, and accentuate her otherwise enormous bust. Her hair is short, swept back with small black pins, it is aqua blue in coloration. Her armor exposes her arms, possesses a large V cut down from the neck down to just an inch below her navel, her gauntlets take the form of leather gloves and lack claw tips. Fin like protrusions jut from her shoulder blades with sharp spines between each webbing. Her exoskeleton is thin, and built for speed, making her more susceptible to weapons made of Draconite. She wears a mask meant to hide the glow of her eyes, as to not arouse suspicious to what she is. Personality Haughty, prideful, and overly egotistical, she holds herself in very high regard and looks down upon almost everyone, feeling as if they're far too unworthy of her attention. She cares little for those with little drive and ambition, especially those who lack power of any kind. She believes the only man that deserves her is the one who can best her, especially physically, for she would bend for nobody weaker than herself. Needless to say, she still remains a virgin, and has yet to find anyone catching her notice until being defeated by Ryu. To where she has a growing obsession with him. Trivia * She was originally designed to be Sacreia's counter, as they're both opposing elements. Sacreia being fire, and Eilara water. * She eventually takes the guild for herself, and joins the Royal Council and serves alongside Yumira. * While not playing an active role in the book, she later becomes a bearer of information for Wyrmqueen Karmesin in exchange for details about the Wyrmstone in her possession. Category:Characters